kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Acorn (KQGS)
Acorn (previously known as Sir Cumference) is a giant (KQGS). Background A Knight To Remember He enrolled in the Knight Tournament in an attempt to become a Knight of Daventry. Arrival in Daventry Acorn arrives to Daventry as a knight hopeful competing against Achaka, Graham, Manny, and Whisper. Graham, during the Chivalry test, finds out that he hides Princess Madeline of Avalon in his belly. Eye of a Hideous Beast During the eye task of the Knight Tournament, he submits a whole Wedzel wolf which he most likely found in the Wolf Tunnel. Duel of Strength Graham arrives at the Floating Island to face Acorn in the Duel of Strength. During the duel, Graham reveals that Acorn loves to knit. He uses the yarn (and the bridge trolls) to his advantage to defeat him. Befriending Graham Acorn, bitter about his loss from Graham, becomes more friendlier to him after Graham compliments and encourages him to pursue his folk crafts. Once Upon A Climb Graham visits the Alchemy Shop expecting to see Chester and Muriel Hobblepot. He instead finds that Acorn has taken over the Hobblepots' shop turning it into a craft shop. He gives Graham advice on love as well as a blanket to take with him to Hagatha's Tower. Snow Place Like Home Acorn, still running the craft shop, is visited by Graham and his son, Alexander. He gifts Graham knitted summer shorts as well as a box from the Hobblepots. The Good Knight Acorn is long time dead. His shop abandoned like all the other shops in town. It is unlocked and Graham finds evidence of squirrel tracks inside. Graham later reminisces about Acorn's song he cut from the story in previous chapter. Finally when Graham has his vision of the Realm of the Dead (KQGS) skeletal Acorn and Whisper are scene dancing after Graham plays the Bone Xylophone. Personality and traits Personality Acorn is sassy and creative and is almost always seen with his friend, Queen Madeline of Avalon. He is easily angered and is evidenced to have anger management issues, which he refers to as the "bull". To calm down, he says the 'bull is in the pen". Acorn was secretive about his hobby, crafting, but after exposed by Graham in the Duel of Strength, he embraces it and becomes a craft store owner despite his parents' wishes of him becoming a knight. Strength and Wisdom Acorn is aligned with "Strength" (but not quite 'bravery') in Chapter 1, as opposed to "Swiftness": Whisper (also not quite "bravery', but more closely related) and intelligence: Manny (but not quite 'Wisdom'), but in later chapters switches over to the 'Wisdom' alignment. While he is not specifically wise, he still maintains the connection to the Hobblepots' shop which represents the Wisdom path. Physical Traits Acorn is a very large character, even said to be a giant. He wears lots of heavy armor, with bull horns on his helmet. Nicknames *Sir Cumference *Acorn *Sir Ballrus *Hornhead *Sir Fatso *King Size *Sir Loin of Roastbeefington / Sir Loin of Roastbeefington, Jr *Acorn-acorn Choice Details In Chapter 1, depending on choices or actions. Acorn can help Graham free Triumph. There are alternative ways to free Triumph as well. In Chapter 3, Acorn is one of three mutually exclusive characters to choose to visit in the town. If you choose him, you will be cut off from seeing the Feys or Amaya. But you will have access to a different puzzle solution with the princesses. In Chapter 4 depending on how you have played (assuming you have primarily taken the Compassion or the Bravery routes) his store will be locked, and Graham will comment on his whereabouts. If you have primarily taken the Wisdom route his store will be the only option. Games in which the player has taken a 'rounded' approach to solving puzzles, may have access to more than one door but whichever is chosen will lock out the rest. Behind the Scenes Outside the Game He maybe the son that The Hobblepots refer to (who went off to train to be a knight), but its not confirmed. Other fans speculate that their son was Manny. Acorn appears to be roughly based on Fezzik from The Princess Bride. He may also be a touch of Karl the Giant from Big Fish. Cut Material Acorn is mentioned in the prologue of Chapter 2 during some of the ridiculous addendums that the Royal Guard put before King Graham. But unfortunately out of context, and makes little sense. While he is not to be seen, Princess Madeline does up playing a Trumpet, and his handiwork of knitted socks can be seen, and Graham can make the choice to "Harness the creativity of Acorn to choose a design.", although he doesn't actually get the chance to say it. It appears Acorn was to have a larger part in the story including being yet another kidnapping victim you could find and team up with. Some of these seem to further support him being the son of the Hobblepots. A line he mentions to the Hobblepots, appears to be a suggestion that they move to Tanalore to retire (a name drop from the King's Quest Companion). But the scenes and the lines were removed. A major puzzle in Chapter 2 that was cut had Acorn playing the part of the cloud giant from the Jack in the Beanstalk story, with Graham playing the part of Graham. Whatever Acorn's connection to Hobblepots he remained a good friend of theirs, at least almost family, until their deaths (Chapter 4). During a sequence in Chapter 5, Graham mentions that he left out a second act to the story in Chapter 2. That act would have included Acorn or Whisper's scenes. This is somewhat forth wall nod to the fact that the developers had left out second act of the game.But... I didn't even get to tell you about the goblins who rode rats or introduce you to Amaya's brother... and the prison story had a whole other act. For more of the cut plot line, see KQC2 development. Name Speculations Both Acorn and Sir Cumference are just title and nicknames the giant goes by his real name is not known. He is either from Kingdom of Daventry as he speaks of it as 'the land' where he was known as Sir Cumference, but maybe also from Avalon, where Madeline is from. References Category:Giants (KQGS) Category:Knights of Daventry (KQGS) Category:Characters (KQC1) Category:Characters (KQC2) Category:Characters (KQC3) Category:Characters (KQC4) Category:Wisdom Category:Characters (KQC5) Category:Tailors (KQGS)